Hookbeard
Hookbeard is a fishing-themed monster with a pirate personality who was sent by Snide to destroy the Titano Zord. Character History Hookbeard was seen in a prison cell. Hookbeard was among the monsters that backed away in fear after hearing Sledge say that he is going to released Heckyl and use him to trick the Dino Charge Rangers so that he can steal the Purple Energem. Hookbeard is deployed by Snide who sends him to the fishing spot in order to seek and destroy the Titano Zord. He arrives there along with the other generals and electrocutes the river with his Electro Rod which causes Matt Griffin fall overboard from his boat. When the Rangers find out that he's doing all this, they try to stop him and a battle begins. Soon, Keeper arrives and lifts the river water with the power of his staff, revealing a deactivated Titano Zord. He awakens him and leaves, saying that the zord will be activated in no time. Hookbeard is attacked by the Rangers, and is then grown from the Magna Beam from Snide and fires at the awakened Titano Zord but it's too strong. The Rangers form the Titano Charge Megazord and destroy him with the Final Colossal Crush. Personality Personality-wise, Hookbeard acts very much like a pirate, he is a stern and powerful outlaw who is loyal to his assigned mission and will stop at nothing to destroy the Titano Zord. Powers and Abilities Hookbeard is shown to be one of the stronger outlaws to fight the Rangers, * Enhanced Durability: Hookbeard has incredibly thick skin, surviving attacks that would normally destroy a monster.He was unaffected by a head butt from the Silver Ranger, withstanding a blast from the T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger's T-Rex Super Charge Morph Blast and even surviving the Victory Maximum Final Strike, with the only thing able to destroy him being the Titano Charge Megazord. Arsenal *'ElectroRod:' The first weapon that Hookbeard carrys is a fishing rod-like weapon capable of electrocuting large water bodies and other objects with blue colored lighting fishing line, the lighting fishing line itself can also be thrown in great lengths, being able to reach the Green Ranger's brother Matt. *'Harpoon Fishing Spear:' The second and final weapon that Hookbeard carrys is a harpoon-like spear with two prongs, it can be used for combat. **'Energy Lasers: '''Hookbeard can also shoot red energy lasers from his harpoon. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Hookbeard is voiced by Mark Wright. Notes *Hookbeard is the first Monster in ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge to be destroyed by the Titano Charge Megazord. *Hookbeard's accent and speech is very pirate-like, even his lines are very pirate-like ( e.g. "Man overboard!", and "Snide! Make me bigger then a Blue Whale!"), consider that he is hook-theme which is based off of an ocean and that pirates sail the ocean seas, it makes sense. *Hookbeard's name comes from the words Hook '''and '''Beard. *Hookbeard is the second and final monster in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series to have a more humanoid face. The first was Wish Star . **Coincidentally, his first speaking role occured in Wishing For A Hero where Wish Star fought the Rangers. See also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws